Across the Veil
by Lovelorn Demon
Summary: AU. A Doctor Who 10th story Xover'd with Harry Potter and some Torchwood. When a strange man appears in the TARDIS from another universe, what will the Doctor do? Takes place after Sirius fell through the veil. -Collaboration piece-
1. Prologue

Okay! Second story! (Don't worry, I won't forget DwD!)

My friend and I came up with the idea one day and it escalated into this... so enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Torchwood nor Harry Potter nor Doctor Who. Wow... that a lot to not own... I wonder what i DO own?

* * *

**Ministry of Magic, Veil Room:**

Sirius and Bellatrix, unbeknownst to Dumbledore's arrival, were the last to continue fighting. Sirius ducked Bellatrix's jet of red light and laughed at her.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" his voice echoed around the cavernous room.

Bellatrix furiously yelled, "STUPEFY!" and the spell produced a jet of red light that hit Sirius squarely on the chest. The spell propelled him backwards, his laughter still lingering on his face though his eyes were widened with shock.

Sirius flew backwards, frozen into the ragged veil hanging from the stone arch which laid in the center of the room…..

**The TARDIS somewhere in the Time Vortex:**

The Doctor ran frantically around the TARDIS's central console, pressing brightly colored buttons and flicking and twisting switches as the TARDIS shook ever so slightly off course. He mumbled slightly angrily and worried to the TARDIS.

With a trembling shake of the TARDIS, the Doctor was knocked to the ground. Grabbing the console, the Doctor hoisted himself back to his feet. He shook his head, knocking his hair back in place. While wiping the dust and dirt off of his brown pinstripe suit he noticed a pale man with black wavy hair on the floor of the TARDIS. He looked at the man frightened and quizzically.

"What?" he whispered disbelieving and in shock.

The Doctor squatted near the man for a closer look. He put on his black plastic specs and observed the unconscious man. The man was lying on his back, his face sunken in. His skin rough and had a faint red glow to it, so faint that only the Doctor could detect it. This confused him as he adjusted his glasses and reached in his coat pocket, grabbing his ever faithful sonic screwdriver.

With a few twists and turns, the Doctor reached the right setting on his sonic screwdriver. A slight yet goofy grin appeared on the Doctor's face and he started to buzz the sonic screwdriver at the man to find out what this red glow was. While he was ending the search, the man woke up. He knocked the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver angrily out of his hands and across the TARDIS.

"Now that wasn't nice," the Doctor said slightly annoyed, getting up.

The man jumped up wildly, looking like he was in a position to duel and knocked the Doctor back a bit.

"Where is Harry!?" the man growled dangerously. He started to try and grab something on his person, but found that it wasn't there. This, overall, frustrated him even more.

"What?!" the Doctor said confused.

* * *

Please Review! Thanks.

Till next time!


	2. Questions

Ugh. We are truly TRULY sorry that we haven't been able to update in about a month or so. Aprils been a killer for us both. And unfortunately real life trumps story. We hope that you will be patient with us, and without further adieu -drum roll- here's chapter one, Questions!

Oh yea Disclaimer WE don't own any thing, blah blah blah, this is purely fan made, etc. etc etc. if you sued us you would probably only get 63 cents and some string...

* * *

"HARRY!" the man screamed at the Doctor, "Where is he? Where am I? You took him, didn't you? What did you do to him? I swear, if you did ANYTHING to him… I'll… I'll!" He was too blinded by rage and worry that he just spurted out questions and assumptions at the Doctor, his current foe.

"Calm Down, Calm Down!" the Doctor said in annoyance, not at all afraid of the man, "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for…" his faced showed as if he was counting something in his mind, "Most of everything that is going on."

"Then EXPLAIN!" the man hoarsely snapped at the Doctor, thinking he knew what was going on.

The Doctor moved his hand through his hair, "I _did _say most..." A funny grin came on his face as he turned away from the man, picking up his damaged Sonic Screwdriver. He inspected the damages, poking the remains of the battered screwdriver, causing parts to fall off which the Doctor slightly frowned at.

"Is... is that your wand?" The man inquired.

The Doctor returned the Sonic Screwdriver to his pocket for later repair. "Sorta. I guess. What are you, a wizard?" the Doctor said jokingly.

The man brightened up slightly at the Doctors statement, "Exactly!"

"What?" the Doctor said to the man in a bit of shock and confusion, "Well that's not good," he mumbled to himself, his eyebrow furrowing.

"Merlin!" he said in frustration realizing that the wizard thing was a joke, "You're a muggle, aren't you?" He took a step closer to the Doctor.

The Doctor took a step back, "Muggle?"

The man sighed in annoyance, "someone who can't do magic."

"Well," the Doctor started off, putting his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels, "I've been told I'm quite the master of _presdigitation, even met Houdini once!"__He smiled as he remembered it. _

"Who?" the man said, clueless.

"You don't know? Houdini… master escape artist... Magician… popular in the middle-lateish 1900's?" Seeing as none of what he said clicked something in the man's head, he sighed, "Nevermind."

After a long agonizing, stupefying silence the man said, "So then, who _are _you anyway?"

"Oh that's easy!" The Doctor stepped forward, extending a hand and wiggling its fingers, "I am the Doctor." The Doctor said happily.

"The Doctor? What kind of name is that?!" the man said leaving the Doctor's hand hanging.

The Doctor smirked and put his hand back in his pocket, "Well it's more of a name than you have," he commented back, "Oh mysterious wizard."

The man glared at the Doctor in frustration, "My name is- " he paused in consideration that this man could be someone who would turn him in, and he definitely didn't want to go back to Azkaban, "um… none of your concern."

"Well!" The Doctor smiled and reached his hand out to the man, which he took and shook. "Nice to meet you 'None of your concern'!"

The man, now known to the Doctor as 'None of your concern', gave him a look which was a cross between a glare and a look that said 'Are you crazy?!'

"My name is _not _'None of your concern…" he said low and grouchy.

"Then what _is _it then?" The Doctor said walking up to the man, getting in his face.

"It doesn't matter what my name is!" He said getting more and more frustrated with the Doctor.

"Yes it does, a name reveals a lot about oneself. And…. I can't keep calling you, you." The Doctor wisely commented.

"Padfoot…" he said a little too quickly, "You can call me Padfoot." _If this man can go under the name 'Doctor', then why can't I go by my old nickname? _He realized now that it was probably a more ridiculous name than "The Doctor", but the Doctor didn't seem to comment about that and back away in semi-contentment. _It will have to do for now, until I can get back to Harry and the Ministry. _

"Now," The Doctor started, breaking Padfoot's thoughts, "How did you land on my ship?" He glided over to the center console's computer, filled with Gallifrey's lettering and symbols.

* * *

Till next time! Oh and please review! It make the Doctor and us feel special!

* * *


	3. Truth in the Dark

Wow... sorry for the no update for an excruciatingly long time. It almost died but you guys are awesome and review and alerted and got me back on track. So this is for you! (PS. expect Chapter 3 sometime soon, seeing as me and moondapple finally formulated a plot. --;;)

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING! Zip, zero, sero, nada, didly, noth-ing. Oh and possible spoilers i guess..

* * *

"Dunno." Padfoot said defiantly, "You're the Doctor, shouldn't you be telling me?"

"Well one can only know..." The Doctor stopped mid-sentence for it dawned on him that his computer was showing a tear in time and space, like the one that separated him and Rose. He looked up at Padfoot with the utmost seriousness and rushed towards him. "What where you doing before you appeared on my TARDIS?!" He yelled quietly at Padfoot.

"Wha?" He replied bewildered, taking off of his footing. He stumbled and regained his ground. His spine shivered at the force of the Doctor. It seemed as if there was a new anger because of this breach.

"Cause, NOW, there's a breach in the fabric of time and space and WHO KNOWS what chaos could have happened because of it." The Doctor grabbed Padfoot's collar, "What. Were. You. Doing?!"

"W-what's a breach?" a desperate Padfoot said acting/being confused. _I can't tell this... muggle 'Doctor' that I was in the Ministry fighting DEATH EATERS, for merlins sake, I have to buy time._

The Doctor growled in his mind and he said, his voice low and commanding, "A breach is something that shouldn't be. Bad things will come of it if I don't know how it happened, and most signs say your it's cause, so tell me NOW... what were you doing..." It was not a question, it was a demand.

Padfoot pulled back quickly, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you.." he said uneasily. How could he tell a mere muggle about his doings. Though it seems as if this muggle was different from the rest.

"Try me," The Doctor said, maintaining his seriousness. He stared directly at his eyes, as if he was staring at Padfoot soul.

The unnerving tension, silence, passed the TARDIS for what seemed like forever. The Doctor never moving a muscle, and Padfoot sitting in the far corner of the control room, on which he appeared on. After deep contemplation and thinking with both the Doctor and Padfoot, Padfoot spoke. "I should be dead," his voice barely above the volume of a whisper. "I fell across the veil, and here I am... Across the veil."

"Veil." the Doctor stated, "What's the veil."

"It's complicated." Padfoot said trying to avoid giving away more information.

"Tell me." the Doctor demanded once again, getting fed up with his secrecy and his unwillingness to talk. He continued to stare at Padfoot.

He matched the Doctor's stare though he felt extremely vulnerable without his wand. "I DON'T KNOW!" he growled angrily at the Doctor. Padfoot was getting fed up with this interrogation and stormed to the ship's door's. The Doctor quickly got up and tried to stop Padfoot from opening the doors and walking into space.

"Don't!" He said in warning to the man, but it was too late. The wooden doors of the TARDIS flew open and the control room grew instantly cold. Padfoot's face showed immediate regret and fear as two shadow-like beings rushed into the room, overwhelming him and knocking him down.

The Doctor backed up a bit at the sight of the creatures, they weren't any alien he knew of. He looked down and rummaged through his pockets quickly, momentarily forgetting that his sonic screwdriver lay in ruins. He hit his head lightly in realization and looked up, a black, hairy dog was in the place of Padfoot. The Doctor furrowed his brows in confusion and remembered the werewolf in Scotland; were they similar? His breath grew visible as one of these shadows turned its attention off of the dog and onto the Doctor. The Doctor started to run towards another room in the TARDIS were he kept a spare screwdriver.

His red converse were set ablaze with the cloaked shadow closing in. Suddenly his mind was filled an onslaught of his most painful and saddest memories. The Doctor pushed through the memories and continued running towards the room. Unbeknownst to him, a tear fell out of his eye as the memory of seeing Gallefray burned to ashes passed into his mind. Finally he reached the room, slamming the door behind him. Knowing that wouldn't stop the creature, he rushed to a coral-like table that held his spare sonic screwdriver. He hastily grabbed it and set it to its proper setting.

The Doctor turned around and found himself laying belly up and the floor with the cloaked shadow hovering directly overtop of him. The spare was knocked right out of his grasp and his hand struggled to try and obtain it. He was being held down by sheer coldness and the painful memories of his past lives. It seemed as if his essence was being sucked out of him. His eyes teared at the memory and he continued to try to grab the sonic screwdriver. He felt like he did when Rose was falling into the void; his hand was outstretched trying to reach her but he couldn't save her. Now he couldn't even save himself from this monster.

His vision was darkening up and his body was becoming colder as the shadow continued to inject horrible memory's in the Doctor. His hand grew too weak to struggle for the screwdriver.

* * *

We leave you off with this. You awesome people know what to do, review, review, REVIEW!

Till next time!

* * *


	4. Chocolate and Everything Else

Yes it may be short, but here it is! The next chappy of Across the veil, Chocolate and Everything Else.

Disclaimer- Really... its been said in the previous chapters?! do i realllyyy have to say it now and relieve the misery of not owning anything! TTTT

* * *

_Oh no you don't! _Thought the dog form of Padfoot as he came upon the room which the Doctor laid on. He growled and pounced on the shadow, luring it away from sucking the essence of the Doctor. But now the creature that was trained on him came into the room and headed straight toward Padfoot. With two of them sucking on his soul like a tasty milkshake, he turned back into a human.

The Doctor snapped back to reality with a life inducing gasp of air. He flipped onto his stomach whilst grabbing the spare sonic screwdriver. He rolled counter-clockwise to face the direction of the shadow creatures and activated his sonic screwdriver.

_Vrrrrr. _The screwdriver droned and the shadows hissed in pain and evaporated.

After they were long dead, he put away his spare and slumped on the ground. The room was filled with silence except for the Doctor and Padfoot breathing heavily.

"Those... were dementors." Padfoot said through breaths.

"Hm.." The Doctor responded, "I've never... heard of them before... and I know a lot of creatures."

Padfoot sat up with some struggle and shrugged. "Well, I didn't think you would have heard of them."

The Doctor's face displayed an emotion that would be described as a cross between confusion and understanding.

"Do you have any chocolate?" Padfoot asked ruffling his hair a bit.

"What?" The Doctor said with a bit of a chuckle, confused with his request.

"Chocolate, do you have any? It helps with the after effects of a dementor attack." he clarified. _The real question is why did a dementor come all the way here to rabidly attack like that?_

"Oh." The Doctor answered, he started to shuffle through his pockets. He pulled out a tiny safety pin, an ancient looking rock, a blue rubber ducky, and a key before finally pulling out a chocolate bar wrapped in what appeared to be tin foil.

"I got this in the late 18th century," he said unraveling the foil and breaking off a piece of the chocolate bar, "But don't worry...it's only around a day old." He passed the remnants of the bar to Padfoot and happily plopped the piece he broke off into his mouth.

Reluctantly Padfoot broke off his own piece of chocolate, put it in his mouth, and started eating. He grinned at the abnormally superb flavor of the chocolate and was almost hesitant about giving the rest of the bar back to the Doctor.

"Good, right?" The Doctor said smiling, he put the bar back into his sizable coat pockets along with his other nick-nacks. With Padfoots nod he continued, "Yeah, the 1700's were my favorite time to get chocolate. Back then it was tasteful and pure," he slightly shrugged with distaste, "Now they're just filled to the brim with sugar and added preservatives and such. And don't get me started on nougat," He ended laughing a bit.

Regaining back their strength, they stood up. And just in time to hear the TARDIS's phone ring. It usually only rang in case of emergency, so the Doctor turned determined and started off, Padfoot trailing in curiosity.

"Come on, come on, keep ringing." The Doctor mumbled to himself as he ran across the complex interworking of the TARDIS.

The ringing filled the air until he finally reached the control room, picking up the plastic, off-white phone.

Padfoot reached the control room shortly after the doctor. "Merlin, You run a lot," he said slightly out of breath.

"Hello?" was all the Doctor said into the phone until he dropped the phone. It hit the TARDIS floor with a "Clack!" and, because of its cord, bounced up and down against the floor, clacking.

"Doctor?" Padfoot said slightly worried, walking up to him, his face read total shock.

"Doctor? What was it?" He tried again, waving his hand in front of the Doctor's face.

"...Rose.." The Doctor said with the volume only above a whisper.

"Who?"

* * *

Ok, till next time! Please review! please, please, please, pleeeeeaasee review... (man i sounded desperate.. oh well)


	5. Curious Masks

**A/N** ...Sorry! That's really all I can say at this point. Thank you to all the people who have alert and favorited this!

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything... stop rubbing it in!

* * *

The Doctor's face turned into a mask of utter determination, racing around the TARDIS' console faster than a seeker with the snitch inches from their broom.

Padfoot saw something in his eyes, behind the burning flame of his passion to find this girl. It looked like... sadness, guilt and want, and almost every other painful emotion in the spectrum. He decided not to question that, but to prod at the Doctor's silence.

"Who is she, Doctor?" He said, his voice tinted with sympathy but otherwise neutral.

The Doctor stopped, almost seaming like a complete statue with his stillness. He looked distant and nostalgic, focusing on a glowing knob on the panel.

"She's.... she's a friend....of mine. She... I haven't seen her... in a while." The Doctor had to force the words out of his throat. Feeling his eyes water up, he buried himself into the switches and contraptions of his ship, hoping the empty feeling he felt would bury itself as well.

Padfoot wanted to know more about her, he wanted to know why the Doctor was almost in tears thinking about her, but thought against it. He let the Doctor continue in his machine operating, and situated himself on the couch-like seating in the control room.

_Maybe we aren't so different as I thought.. _

The rest of the trip Padfoot thought about Harry and the mysterious girl named Rose.

After a series of jerks, turns, and 'whooshes,' the Doctor finally looked up and exhaled a breath of impatience, worry, and relief. He opened the door. When Padfoot originally opened it (before the "Dementors" attacked) was showing the Arena galaxy, now showed the inner network of an underground facility.

"Torchwood," the Doctor said neutrally. Whether this was aimed at Padfoot or if he was merely stating it was unknown to him.

"What is Torchwood?" He asked, quietly at first but at a normal tone by the end. His rough voice dripping with his ever thirsty curiosity.

The Doctor seemed a bit shocked at the voice, as if he just noticed Padfoot was there. He grinned at the question, showing he too had that same thirst.

"You may want to ask that to someone who knows it better," he stated, leading the two men outside of the ship. Once outside, a man with chocolate brown hair and a dark gray coat rushed up to the Doctor and embraced him in a friendly hug. The Doctor pulled away, he was facing Padfoot with more a lighthearted attitude as opposed to earlier.

"This is Captain Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood." The Doctor said, grinning.

"The one and only," Jack says in reply, flashing a cocky grin.

_Oh what have I gotten into.._

_

* * *

_**A/N** Please Review!_  
_


End file.
